


Fateful day

by Ruiskukka



Category: CountryHumans, Countryballs, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiskukka/pseuds/Ruiskukka
Summary: Someone said: "One step from love to hate." But what should I do if I'm stuck in mid-step? You seem to hate it with all your heart, but you love it immensely...
Relationships: USSR/Finland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fateful day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Роковой день](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/582751) by Ruiskukka. 



The snowflakes danced softly and glittered in the bright, warm sun, even though it was the middle of winter. They circled carefully in a beautiful dance and settled down on the snowdrifts — a lot of the same sweet and cold snowflakes that probably just want to get warm. The spruces, which still stood in autumn in a green robe, put on snow-white cloths that covered them from unnecessary eyes until spring. They seemed to be embarrassed by their green clothes, because other trees had turned golden, orange, and red in the fall, and then they had thrown off their colored clothes, covering themselves with white blankets, preparing for sleep. And the spruces were still green in the fall, as if they had not enough color. In winter, they still wear green clothes and hide under the white sheet of snow and wait for the warm season. The entire forest was dead silent.

Among the shy trees, somewhere in the depths of the thicket, you can come across a small, but cozy, two-story wooden house. The wood was a light shade, as if the house itself was trying to blend in with its surroundings and hide from all life. Smoke was coming from the chimney, indicating that someone was in the house.

There was a crunch of snow not far from the house. Someone was walking carefully but mercilessly through the newly fallen snow. The snow had begun to fall only recently, but all the paths were already covered with new, still untouched snow. But there was one daredevil who broke the silence of the forest and only recently crossed someone else's border, as once upon a time, but with different intentions.

The man walked slowly, looking at the beauty of the nature of a foreign country. He couldn't remember when saw this forest so quiet and peaceful, not to mention the fact that he had not noticed such beauty. Especially if the last time you were here, you didn't feel like admiring the beauty. But since then there has passed a lot of time and the country was enjoying the current moment with regrets about past actions.

The snow crunched plaintively under his feet, as if asking him to stop this torture. But the man, not hearing the mute request, moved further into the depths, hoping to find the shelter of his "friend". His only beacon was smoke, which had been spotted by accident and probably came from the chimney of the house of the person he was looking for, but it was difficult to see the smoke itself because of the towering trees. Yes, and there were no paths in sight, perhaps they simply did not exist, so that no one could find the one who so wanted to hide from all the fuss and all the coming problems. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be able to cope with the second one, as one of these problems was making its way through the high snowdrifts in the hope of finding it. None of the problems went so far as to get him. ~~Or did she?..~~

While daredevil was trying to find his way to the beast's lair, the beast itself was enjoying solitude in an easy chair by the warm fireplace. Despite its youthful appearance, the "beast" was old enough to be someone's father or even grandfather. Once this country was good-natured and almost kind to everyone, but it could stand up for itself and for its people. But this is only one time. Now he gave everyone a cold, almost hateful look. He couldn't trust anyone else. The only exception was his brothers. The country was particularly fond of its older brother, who lived next door to it. He was the only one who could smile in the presence of other countries. The other brothers were even a little envious of this. But what could have happened to make the country so different? In fact, many things: enemies, endless wars, a knife in the back, unrequited love and much more... but what exactly changed our hero? Yes, almost all of the above. He would never have been in this state if it weren't for the evil people and countries around him. His only light source was his brothers. He loved everyone immensely, and some even more, and felt that they would not leave him alone and would not betray him for anything. ~~And he?..~~

All the same life pretty much exhausted the man: there were huge bags under his eyes, which indicated great fatigue or insomnia; and the left side of his face was completely bandaged, which hid the scar and the sightless eye; the cheekbones were visible, and if you took off his clothes you could see the emaciated body, which indicated that the country is poorly fed or has excluded all food from its menu. All the wars that took place, conflicts with countries at conferences and a lot of personal problems — too much exhausted the soul of this country. Even her brothers can't save her. But they still try to heal the wounded soul, despite the fact that all these attempts are extremely useless. This torn country is unlikely to be saved by anyone. ~~Perhaps if only...~~

The solitude was soothing, and perhaps charming, for a man who sat peacefully by the fire, where the flames crackled from time to time. He enjoyed the moment, and the wounded soul ceased to bleed at such a moment, as if solitude, as a mother, warmed the exhausted in the chair, like its child. Perhaps after spending a few months in such a pleasant environment, perhaps a year or even a few years, all the pain that raged in the soul of the country will be prolonged, and he will be able to recover from such mental injuries. ~~But this is not going to happen.~~

A man who has been here for quite a long time has missed many conferences and meetings that he must attend. But the country no longer cares about anything that happens outside the walls of his small shelter. He was preparing to finish everything. Will stop all this pointless torment and finally get some real rest. But he couldn't make up his mind. But the truth was, he was just scared. It's scary to just leave everything. He was afraid to leave his people, his territories, and his nation to their fate. The person did not want to imagine what might happen after the decisive step. The only consolation was that his older brother would take over. It will not give everything left after the death of the country to be torn to pieces by foreign States. And if it does, it won't be a problem, will it? But even so, the state could not take this step.

But the silence and thoughts of the host were broken by a regular and brief knock at the door. The North country was tense. "The stranger", - flashed in his head. If any of his brothers had come, they would have opened the door without knocking and announced themselves. And if he knocked, it must be a stranger. But this man was in no hurry, no, he wasn't even going to open the door. First, the door was open, which was a big drawback if a stranger decided to pull the handle. Second, if the country doesn't respond, can the silence breaker leave?

The knocking was repeated, but this time it was louder, indicating that the visitor was impatient. The Scandinavian still hopes that the stranger will leave the territory of his shelter without the intervention of the owner of this shelter.

The knock came a third time. But this time there was no answer. The house was still silent inside, and the crackling of the fire could not be heard outside. After another pause, the knocking came again, but this time it was even harder. The country did absolutely nothing. At one point, the man even thought that in fact he was going mad, and this knock is just his imagination. But the thought was gone as quickly as it had come, after the door creaked slowly open.

The fireplace was located directly opposite the front door, so the chair in which the owner of the house sat had its back to the newcomers. After the door opened, the Scandinavian felt a wave of cold run through his legs, and the frosty smell of the forest hit his nose.

After opening the door, the intruder hesitated at the threshold for a few seconds, then decided to go inside, closing the door behind him. The North country heard the stranger take a few steps, then stop. The owner of the house had no doubt that the person who had just violated his personal space, represented in the form of a wooden house, first looked around the room, taking a couple of steps, and noticing the figure sitting in a chair, stopped waiting for his word.

Finn only had to hear a few steps to know who was standing behind him, without turning around and asking questions. These heavy steps he recognizes from a thousand others. So he immediately asked the question without hesitation: "Why did you come here, the Soviet Union?", the hoarse voice echoed through the room.

There was a silence. The newcomer was in no hurry to answer. "I must have confused him," thought cold country. "He's probably trying to find the watch right now, but it's not here. In your house, they are in almost every room, but I do not welcome this thing — it irritates me. And I've never understood why you always look at your watch during difficult conversations, as if you're late for something." The intruder did try desperately to find the clock, but it wasn't there, so the silence was too much for him.

Finland waited patiently for the answer to his question. He didn't like to repeat everything twice, so no matter how long he waited for an answer, he wasn't going to repeat it. And the Communist understood this perfectly well, but he was in no hurry to answer.

"I've come to see you," the answer finally came.

But at his words, Finn only smiled faintly: "it's understandable, but for some reason?"

There was another silence. USSR tried to find the right words, but they were gone, as if they had never been there.

"Talk," despite the pause, the answer was short.

With a faint laugh, the Scandinavian rose from his armchair.

"What's so funny?" The Union frowned slightly, hearing a chuckle from the interlocutor.

"What's so funny?" North country asked, stretching his back. "Why should I listen to you?" Finn asked, still with his back to the other man, and without waiting for an answer, he went on, "I might not want to. What if I don't want to talk to you? You didn't think of that?"

The Communist was drilling into the back of the northerner, who didn't want to turn around to face him, and was looking at him: a pale cream hoodie with its hood pulled over his head, and black jeans.

"It's important," The Soviet Union continued to saw with the eyes of a Scandinavian and if a look could drill a hole in a person, the Union would have done it long ago.

"Don't be ridiculous. The last time you didn't want to listen to me, when you stood your ground, even though it was a very important moment at the time, but you did what you wanted, like a real egoist," Finn for a while indulged in unpleasant memories of the Winter war.

"Yes, but ..." the USSR fell silent.

"But what?" Finland turned abruptly to face the other, and the hood fell carelessly from his head.

The Union was appalled by what it saw: Finn looked more like a walking dead than anything else. "And he changed so much in one month?" The Communist could not believe his eyes. The last time he'd seen him, it hadn't looked as bad as it did now. Earlier there was only a bandaged face and always cold sight. Now this explained a lot to the man: for the past month, the other Scandinavians seemed to want to kill him with their sights although previously they had just thrown scornful and reproachful glances. His heart ached with pain and pity for the North country. "Is it really because of me?" flashed through the mind of the Union. Yes, the Soviet Union in the past treated such a fragile creature as Finland too badly. And now he is very sorry about it and wants to apologize for everything, and accept him. If of course he will accept him now after such.

After the Second world war, the Soviet Union saw how hard it was for the cold country, and it seems to have awakened its conscience. He would like to help him. Out of pity. At least, that's what the Communist himself thought. But pride and the knowledge that his help would simply not be accepted, and might even be sent to hell, stopped him. But now, standing in front of Finn, he realized that was too late. There was a small hope that relations with the Northern country would improve, but now this man was almost dead, his one eye staring straight into his soul, waiting for some response from her. Now the Communist realized that neither his pity, nor his apologies, nor his help were needed at this time. But still...

"Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time... but... but... but I was afraid ..." the USSR admitted.

He raised an eyebrow. After a short pause the Union continued: "I soon realized that I had made a big mistake... I wanted to talk about everything and apologize, and ... offer... my... help," the man emphasized the last word.

There was silence. The Scandinavian stood stone-faced, digesting what the other man had just said. And the USSR tried to find the right words to continue the conversation.

"And I..."

Before the Communist could finish, he was interrupted: "Go away," this word sounded like a thunderbolt out of a clear sky. The Union was prepared for this turn of events, but it was not prepared for him emotions. Especially if there were no emotions at all. If before Finn showed some emotions, now he easily and without any emotions just expels the Communist. In his heart of hearts, he knew that all his efforts were useless, but he was not going to give up.

"But..."

"Where were you when I needed you?" The Scandinavian spread his hands. "I don't care now. Go away."

The Soviet Union was in a kind of prostration, but it did not last long. He took a deep breath. He's not going to give up so easily. Once you've made your decision, you need to finish it. The Communist gathered his strength, quickly closed the distance between himself and Finland, and deftly grasped the man by the wrist, lifting his hand up. The stone mask disappeared from the country's face. In its place came surprise, and soon indignation. Only Finn wanted to say something, but they wouldn't let Him: "you're saying I'm selfish, aren't you? And you know what? You're right! So now I, as a real egoist, will do it in my own way! Again!" said the intruder.

The cold country tried to free its hand, but nothing worked: the Union was stronger, and due to the current state of the resistance - several times. Finn started to protest, but was again prevented from doing so: "Don't you want to listen to me? Excellent! But I'll tell you anyway! And after I speak out, I'll think about leaving or not!" The Communist took a step forward to the Northern country further reducing the distance between them.

Finland never seen such impudence before. "Isn't he familiar with the concept of personal space?" He gathered all the strength he had left, and was able to push the impudent country away from him.

The Soviet Union did not expect such a quick reaction from a weakened country and, releasing the hand of that country, recoiled from it.

Fin doesn't waste any time getting a gun from under his sweatshirt and pointing it at the intruder.

The Soviet Union, having regained its balance, looked at the weapons, and then at the country itself. He sighed heavily. "That didn't work either." The Communist straightened up and looked into the eyes of the man, who was still a little confused by what had happened. But after a couple of seconds, the embarrassment was gone. There was a suffocating silence.

"Go away or you'll have a few holes in you," Finland said.

But the Communist did not move, and only calmly said: "If you want — shoot," such a statement confused the Scandinavian. This was not the reaction he had expected.

"If it make you feel better. So, shoot. Why do you hesitate?" The country repeated.

Fin froze in thought: he had long wanted to fill this egoist with bullets, but... he simply could not do it. Even after this upstart treated him like this, he... Finland can't forget the feeling that he felt and still feels for the USSR. And he's incredibly disgusted about it. It is eating him even now — at this crucial moment when a Northerner can finally enjoy revenge... If only in his dreams. In reality, he will not be able to pull the trigger. This disgusting feeling was growing stronger and stronger in him and was not going to back down. Love. Just the thought that he still loves this egoist turns the country inside out. And he becomes disgusted with himself. From his helplessness. All the anger was gone, as if it had never been there. And that made it worse. But for a split second, the Scandinavian thought: "If not now, then when? All have to do is move the gun to your temple and pull the trigger. It doesn't seem difficult, does it?" And Finn caught on to the idea. And it's true: maybe now he can pull the trigger and end it all once and for all? North country took a deep breath, then let it out. He will do it. To finish it all.

"You don't deserve to die so easily, Union," cold country said. Finland lowers the gun. At the moment, Finn was as calm as a boa constrictor. After all, why bother if everything is already decided? He's ready, and that's the main thing.

USSR still couldn't understand Fin's behavior or what was going on in his head. As if this truth was hidden behind seven seals. This time the Union raised an eyebrow.

"I hope my brothers will forgive me for this," after these words, the Scandinavian sharply put the muzzle of the gun to his temple.

"What the hell?.." the Communist did not have enough time to react and stop the suicide.

Finland pulls the trigger.

~~He did it.~~

A shot rang out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first work that I wrote. I have a few more, if you like I will translate further.


End file.
